The present invention relates generally to an earplug. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a flat earplug and a package therefore.
Earplugs are often worn in environments where it is desirable to have a reduction in the ambient or environmental noise levels. For example, it may be desirable to wear earplugs in a work environment where high noise levels are generated or in other situations such as concerts wherein high noise levels may also be encountered which could cause hearing damage. However, if the person does not have earplugs with them when they need them, they are of no use.
Also, earplugs typically have a substantially cylindrical or conical shape in order to fit comfortably within the ear canal of a user. However, the cylindrical or conical earplug may easily be compressed and take a set if not stored properly, which reduces the portability and flexibility of this style of earplug. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a flat earplug package assembly that is more convenient to carry or have on one's person at all times, such as carried in a wallet or purse, is reusable, and the earplug is adjustable according to the anatomy of the user.